Hitherto, a transformer facility unit which comprises apparatuses required for a power transformation is known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-184527).
The transformer facility unit consists of a gas insulated switching device cubicle which stores a gas insulated switching device, a voltage converter main body and a cooler which radiates heat of the above voltage converter main body to be placed above the voltage converter main body, and the transformer facility unit comprises a gas insulation voltage converter which is directly connected a primary side of itself with the above gas insulated switching device cubicle and an electric power distributor which is directly connected s secondary side of itself with the gas insulation voltage converter, the transformer facility unit makes one package to install these gas insulated switching device cubicle, gas insulation voltage converter and electric power distributor on a same base, the transformer facility unit enables a transportation in a lump by trailer.